Hell Hath No Fury
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: ...Like a Woman Scorned... Someone from Ancient Mythology comes to haunt the heroes
1. Prologue

**So I am a terrible, horrible person. I promised my few loyal readers that I would start a story in September and now it's... not September so I am apologizing profusely! SassyPrincess PLEASE forgive me! So I promise to be a little more dilegent with my writing although I AM super busy right now. Anyways, here is the first chapter of "Hell Hath No Fury" It's mostly filler to get the ball rolling but it is a chapter nonetheless... more to come... eventually. **

**Discalimer: I do not own Class of the Titans or any of the characters involved.**

* * *

The heroes were all settled together on the couch on an ordinary Saturday. Homework was best left until Sunday afternoon and there was absolutely no training to be done. It had been exactly one week since Theresa's episode and things seemed to be returning to normal. Cronus was far from defeated but the Gods had remained true to their word and agreed to let the kids have a few days off. Normally, Jay would have been on them to train anyways but he was now otherwise occupied.

Everyone remembered that awkward drive home after Jay and Theresa's lip lock on the beach where they continued to steal glances at each other like a couple of love sick teenagers – which they were – leading up to the semi-romantic conversation on the roof that no one was supposed to know about but all had heard by eavesdropping at the door.

"So..." Theresa subconsciously twirled her finger around a piece of ginger wave as she stepped onto the roof.

"So..." Jay rubbed the back of his neck as he mimicked her tone. Once the door slammed behind them and they were completely alone, nothing got better.

"You wanted to talk?" She looked at him hopefully. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he finally spoke – he had to get the words just right.

"Yeah. Why don't you take a seat?" He indicated the lounge chairs which just always happened to be on the roof. Theresa sat down hesitantly as Jay didn't look her in the eye. Jay exhaled soundly before beginning.

"Alright I'm just going to come right out and say it and if you don't feel the same way, that's fine." Theresa suddenly had a sinking feeling that they were on the same wave-length but she chose to sit back and watch Jay spill his guts – it could be fun. "Ever since the day we met, I have been attracted to you – mind and body – and every day that attraction has grown into... love?" Theresa subconsciously stiffened. "Or something like it." She smirked slightly. "All I know is that after that kiss," He paused for dramatic effect as his eyes smiled. "I don't want to kiss anyone but you." Theresa blushed besides herself at his words but that didn't stop her from rising to her feet and sauntering over to Jay with a huge grin on her face.

"Good." She snaked her arms around his shoulders and to the back of his head. "Jealous girl like me couldn't stand the competition." Jay's grin was growing wider as he placed his arms firmly on her waist.

"Trust me; there's no competition."

"Mmm..." She mumbled as their lips met for the second time that day. If they hadn't been so wrapped up in the kiss, they would have heard the cheer coming from behind the door which sounded suspiciously like Neil and the four utters of silence.

So now – a week later – Jay was a little too preoccupied with his new girlfriend on the couch to bother making the other's train. They wouldn't have minded except for their occasional PDA which caused a mutual shuddering.

As the group sat on the couches in the living area, completely relaxed, no one really seemed to care that Jay and Theresa had a couch all to themselves. Archie, Atlanta and Herry shared the larger couch while Odie and Neil sat on the floor – their backs resting against the couch – all pretending to watch the same movie.

Theresa and Jay were not so much pretending to watch as not watching at all. They were a little too wrapped up in each other's... gaze to really notice the world around them. Sometime during the first ten minutes of the movie, Archie had slipped his arm over the top of the couch, while his fingers constantly played with Atlanta's shoulder. Atlanta had subtly snuggled into the purple-haired man's chest as she pretended not to notice the little warmth that rose to her cheeks. Herry had quickly lost interest in the movie and had taken to power napping – with the occasional snore – and glancing longing at the kitchen which Athena had banned him from unless he was accompanied by someone else. Neil, not having chosen to sit on the floor, shifted uncomfortably every few minutes while naturally checking his own reflection every few seconds. Odie, having recently acquired an ever unobtainable girlfriend, spent most of his movie-time texting her and occasionally snickering at something she said.

All in all, no one was really paying much attention to the movie.

Which is why about three-quarters of the way through the movie, Herry shut it off and headed towards the kitchen – what Athena didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Odie slowly made his way down to his room to continue the conversation with his girlfriend and Neil followed suit – back to his own room – out of boredom. Theresa and Jay continued to be wrapped in each other's "gaze", not noticing that everyone was leaving and Archie looked over at Atlanta nearly as soon as the movie was finished to find her soundly asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he smiled slightly as he rested his chin on her head and fell asleep with her.

The couple stayed in that manner for nearly an hour before they were startled awake by the sound of screaming.


	2. Visions of Sugar Plums

**Wow, it's been almost a month since I posted. I am the worst at updating but last friday my hard drive got wiped and I lost EVERYTHING and stupid me had barely anything backed up. I lost half of my NaNoWriMo not to mention the three plays that I was nearly finished writing. And all of my music and pictures and documents. *Silently Sobs* Sorry. It was very tragic. I'm using my brother's computer at the moment so things will only get done as fast as I can and at this rate, I won't be finished this story for a while. Hopefully this will at least keep you guys going for awhile while I write. I would actually love to hear your guys' theories on what's going on. Reviews are ALWAYS encouraged and appreciated and I thank you for those who have done so for the prologue. If anyone cares, I fixed my spelling mistakes and Odie officially lives downstairs - again. I wish these chapters were longer but I just don't have the time. I apologize. Again. I would LOVE to HEAR from YOU GUYS! Enjoy! **

**Discalimer: I do not own Class of the Titans or any of the characters involved.**

* * *

_He stood on the opposite side of the room, his eyes growing darker with rage. Backed against a wall, a woman in a long grey dress stained with blood held tightly to her chest, three whimpering children who silently clung to the sleeves of her dress. The man stood dauntingly, poised like a predator prepared to pounce. His bow thrown at his feet long ago and his arrows secured to his back, perfectly positioned for a quick draw, had the woman tightening her grip on the children. The man's face became obscured with rage as he began to shout meaningless profanities and accusations at the woman and she winced with each syllable. When he had lost all coherent word and was reduced to nothing but heavy panting and growls that were inhuman to begin with, he bent down – his gaze never leaving her's – and picked up his perfectly constructed bow. His muscles rippled as he reached back and steadied the arrow in the bow in a single swift motion. In the timeless moment before he finally released and shot the arrow towards her, the woman could have sworn that his eyes returned to their dazzling brown color and shone with sorrow. In that instant, she forgave him; until his eyes returned to their familiar black and his firm, square jaw tightened into a smile. All hope was lost. There was nowhere to run. In a desperate attempt to protect the little ones, the woman turned around and used her back as a shield against the finely-tipped arrows as they were plunged into her back. She let out a whimper of pain as three arrows soared through her and struck against the wall. She collapsed on the ground with the wounded children laying beneath her as she struggled for her last breath. Her final vision was of the man thundering towards her and looming over her failing body. He roughly grabbed her shoulder and turned her onto her back, the children lying motionless beside her. The man took the end of his bow and raised it above his head. With a clear, apparent smirk plastered onto his face, he plunged it into her chest._

Theresa opened her eyes, as a pair of gentle hands held her tightly. The emotions carried with the vision too real, she began to struggle against the grasp and twist away. Not wanting to hurt her, Jay held onto her shoulders and continued to watch her with calming nothings escaping his lips. After what seemed like an eternity, Theresa stopped struggling, and she let herself collapse into Jay's arms. He wrapped his arms around her back and slowly rubbed up and down, trying desperately to sooth her. Atlanta and Archie bolted upright as they heard her screams and were too frozen in their half-awake state to do anything but watch as Theresa struggled against Jay. Once she had calmed down, they both leaned over the arm of the couch to observe her better.

The instant Theresa's screams had broken through the silence of the house; the other heroes had quickly made their way into the living room to see a hysterical Theresa shaking uncontrollably in her boyfriend's arms, concern written over all of their faces. As Theresa's breathing began to return to normal and she was able to move without collapsing – although she refused to leave Jay's grasp – Herry spoke.

"What happened?" His first thought was that Jay had hurt her but he knew that this couldn't have been the answer so the only other alternative was clear. "Was there an attack?" Jay slowly shook his head as he moved to stroke his girlfriend's hair.

"We were… watching the movie" It was only a half lie. "When her eyes suddenly clouded over and she started screaming." His voice was so frightened that everyone instantly understood the magnitude – and the cause.

"What did you see, Theresa?" Atlanta reached over to touch her friend's hand. She still had her face buried in Jay's chest but she felt the comfort and swallowed the giant lump in her throat to sit up completely and face the team. She was about to open her mouth to explain her vision when her eyes caught Herry's. They were round and wide and so concerned but it wasn't what she saw in them that made her breath catch in her throat; it was something else. She couldn't explain it but she thought there was something very important behind her vision and she couldn't share it with Herry at the moment. This also meant that she couldn't tell anyone – not yet at least.

"Umm…" She furrowed her brow, pretending to be racking her brain for the vision despite it being permanently engraved in her memory. "I don't remember exactly. There were just a lot of emotions – fear, anger, pain." That part was at least real and those feelings washed over with new strength at just the thought of it. "The images were blurry." She hated lying to everyone but she couldn't share – not until she figured out why she felt that way. With new resolve and a fake appearance of stability, she rose off the couch, Jay using her elbow to steady her.

"I think I should go to bed." She announced. No one protested. Jay led her up to her room, kissed the top of her head and closed the door behind him, leaving her the privacy she needed. He then returned to the others who were gathered on the couches in the living room. Without the power couple making out on the far couch, the heroes all fit on the cushions and Neil was glad of it – not that his focus was entirely on his butt. Archie was the first to speak.

"I think she was lying." He announced and Atlanta looked up at him. She knew she couldn't disagree but it just didn't seem like Theresa.

"I don't think so." She sounded more sure than she was. "I mean after what happened last week, don't you think she would tell us if something was wrong?" Jay shook his head.

"I'm not sure." He observed the carpeted floor thoughtfully. "It felt like she was hiding something."

"Well we could always go ask her." Neil felt as though he were pointing out the obvious.

"No let her sleep." Jay sighed dejectedly as he rose to his feet as though it were a great effort. "And it's getting late, we should sleep too." The others nodded absently as they too rose off the couch and spoke their goodbyes. The entire event seemed to have happened so quickly that no one had time to process – it seemed like a dream. As the heroes took their separate ways to their bedrooms, Jay stood in front of his girlfriend's door for a moment in contemplation before he crossed over to his own room.

_Please tell me when you're ready._ He pleaded silently. 


	3. Chasing Cars

**I'm getting better, it's been less than a month so hooray for me. My chapters are super short but I'm still trying to figure out what the next conversation will be so this was just a filler. My goal is to get to a certain point (that I've figured out) by Christmas and that's about two or three chapters, depending on how long I make them so PLEASE keep reading and reviewing. I Need Encouragement! **

**Discalimer: I do not own Class of the Titans or any of the characters involved.**

* * *

Theresa leaned against the back of her door, her eyes grazing the ceiling in worry and thought. She couldn't get the vision out of her head but she just couldn't bring herself to tell her friends what was going on. She heard their conversation before she felt Jay's presence at her door, silently praying that he wouldn't knock. As his shadow swept passed her door, she released a breath and sank a little farther down the door. Her eyes met the bed and she sighed. She wasn't tired in the slightest, her mind moving a mile a minute, but she had to do something. A thought finally struck her. Hera. She would know what the vision meant. Cracking her door open slightly, she could see the light in the living room still burning. Someone was still awake. That's when she heard the voices coming from the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't sleep can you?"

"Not at all. I'm so worried about Theresa. I mean she would tell us wouldn't she?"

"I'm not so sure."

"Ugh, I just need to clear my head after everything that's happened the last few weeks." There was a long pause.

"Late night jog?"

"All the way." The sound of shoes being slipped on and the door opening and cautiously being closed echoed through the silent house and Theresa almost smiled. How Archie and Atlanta weren't together already was beyond her but she wasn't focused on that. Slipping into the washroom to double check her appearance, she almost gasped. He hair was natty and chaotic; her eyes her bloodshot with the slightest dark circle under each; her lips were slightly swollen from the make-out session she and Jay had shared earlier and her cheeks were growing more and more pale by the second. In short: she looked like crap. How had that happened? She never thought of herself as a vain person but she cared about how she looked and judging from her wrinkled clothes and worn out expression, she hadn't been doing a very good job of taking care of herself. She and Jay were always so busy fighting monsters and god knows what else that they never had time to be a couple. The episode in the living room was one of the very few moments they had had to themselves and, as much as the others complained, she really hated it. She wanted to go on a date and be wooed; not have the occasional make-out session on the couch when they had a moment to relax. She wanted to be a normal girl.

_Well that's done._ She vowed and she smoothed out the kinks in her shirt. _I'm not going to let work get in the way of anything. Jay and I are going to have a real relationship and as soon as I figure out this vision, I'm treating myself to a vacation._

_Yeah right._ Another voice in her head told her. _Face it, you're hooked. This isn't a job; this is your life now and things like this are going to keep happening. Stolen moments and broken looks are all you're gonna get. _Theresa sighed. Apparently her old feelings that had been building up for a while hadn't been entirely released last week. She still had the same worries and bitterness. But then Jay's words echoed in her ear.

_Maybe it's time we start living our lives._

She saw a small smile creep onto her face. Maybe, just this once, she would let her life play out as it did and go with the flow. She would go out and see Hera and ask her what was going on in her head and then she would see what happened.

But first, she would fix her appearance. She quickly ran a brush through her hair, pinched the colour back into her cheeks and smoothed her lips down before ensuring that her pendant was around her neck and creeping down the stairs. She took a second glance over her shoulder as she stood in the light of the hallway. She should probably tell Jay where she was going. _Not if you're back by morning._ It shouldn't take too long to talk to Hera. If she left now, she could be back within the hour. Nodding in determination, she quietly swung open the door and clicked it closed behind her.

She took a calming breath before descending the stairs to her awaiting red convertible. Slipping the key into the hole, her mind wandered back to Herry. What was going on? The drive to the school was quiet and without event. Her mind was racing between Herry, Jay, Atlanta and Archie and Hera. Oddie seemed so content with his life and Neil – well with Neil you could never tell what exactly what was going on. The rest of the heroes had something going on that she just couldn't place. She pulled up to the school, turned off the ignition and simply stared out beside her. Well she was here now, there was no going back. Stepping out of her car, clicking it closed, she made her way through the school and to the janitor's closet. She had a Goddess to consult.


	4. Confrontation

**Hey look, it's Christmas Eve - or Christmas Day to our Australian friends. I hope you all are enjoying the season even if you don't celebrate. I guess you could call this my christmas gift to you. I just call it really late writing. I managed to finish this scene and although the last part is a little rushed, it's done so hooray. I hope my few faithful readers who read when I post once a month will enjoy this. PLEASE let me know. A Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

**Discalimer: I do not own Class of the Titans or any of the characters involved.**

* * *

Theresa stood in the middle of the grand room, staring up at the glass ceiling, impatiently. When she had found Hermes wandering the hallways, she had quickly and quietly asked him to awaken Hera for her. She had been waiting in the room for nearly twenty minutes and still no one was there. She had begun pacing around the ten minutes ago, her hands lazily brushing against anything in her path. As her fingers passed over the base of Zeus' magnificent statue, her eyes clouded over.

_"It's been an eternity." A voice tried to reason._

_"I don't care." Another voice snapped. "They have to pay for what he did to me?" _

_"All of them?" _

_"No; just one." _

"Theresa?" She was snapped out of her vision by a warm but tired voice. She blinked away the clouds a few times before her sight completely returned and Hera stood before her. "What's wrong?" She placed a hand on the young hero, worriedly.

Theresa was temporarily at a loss for words, still completely regaining her senses. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course." The goddess motioned towards the bench surrounding the statue. "Although it's a little unorthodox to be having a discussion at such an hour." She serenely smoothed her dress down as she sat down and Theresa joined her, gingerly sitting down beside her.

"I wouldn't have come this late if it wasn't important." The youth assured.

"Then of course, please; what's the matter?" Theresa exhaled deeply, gathering her strength.

"Well I had a vision earlier tonight and…" She bit her lip nervously, "that wasn't the first time I'd had that vision. But this is the first time I was actually worried about it." She proceeded to tell Hera every detail she could remember of the haunting as well as the words that had filled her head only minutes before. Hera remained silent as she spoke, only nodding in comprehension every few sentences and glancing over Theresa's shoulder, lost in a state of mind. When the young hero was finished, the goddess turned to her with a clouded-over, authoritarian look.

"Theresa, thank you for telling me this. I assure you that it will be looked into. Now, you need your rest; I'll see you in the morning." She placed a hand on Theresa's upper arm and ever so gently guided the teen up off her seat and towards the door. Half-way to her destination, Theresa stopped and turned to look straight at her teacher.

"You know what is going on don't you?" She accused. "You know what my visions mean." Hera offered her a sceptical look.

"Now Theresa-"

"Why can't you tell me?" She was desperately demanding now. Not wanting to argue you, Hera sighed dejectedly and once again motioned for towards the bench. Theresa didn't budge.

"You had better sit down. My tale is ancient and long." Curiously, Theresa returned to the bench at Zeus' feet and faced the goddess expectantly. Hera cleared her throat uncertainly. How she hated telling these stories.

"How well do you know your Greek Mythology?"

"Not as well as Jay but I know some stories." She shrugged.

"Have you ever heard of someone named Megara?" Theresa thought for a moment.

"I don't think so…"

"She is not very well known for her part in the life of a hero. Megara was the daughter of King Creon, the ruler of Thebes. She met and married Hercules after he saved their city and together, they had three children." She paused before moving in a different direction. "In those days, I wasn't what one would call, a good wife. I was very jealous of Zeus' affairs and I often took it out on the…products of those affairs." The hero quickly caught on.

"His mistresses' children?" Hera nodded slowly.

"And, as you should know, Hercules was – as you say – one of his mistresses' children. I was a very envious woman in those days." She reflected. There was a moment before she continued. "After Hercules married Megara, he left. In his absence, a tyrant by the name of Lycus came to the city. He sought to overthrown the king and take his place. In doing so, he threatened the lives of Megara and her children. When Hercules returned, he discovered what Lycus had done and attacked him. I saw this as an opportunity to punish Hercules and Zeus. I summoned Lyssa, the spirit of madness and sent it down to Hercules. He literally went crazy. Before he knew what was happening, he took his bow and arrow and killed his family." She closed her eyes to the memory. "As soon as they were dead, I lifted the spell and he returned to normal. When he realized when he had done, he tried to kill himself as well but the Thebans wouldn't let him. Instead, he was sent out on 12 tasks."

"The twelve labours." She followed as the goddess nodded.

"It took a long time for me to come to terms with what I had done. I still haven't completely."

"But if my vision is a vision of the past…" Hera shook her head.

"I'm not certain what your vision means but I will be certain to watch for signs." She offered a smile and a hand to the girl's shoulder. "In the meantime, I meant what I said. You need your rest. How did the others react?" Theresa opened her mouth slightly. She had forgotten about that. She would have to tell them eventually.

"I'll tell them in the morning." She resolved aloud. The goddess nodded before guiding the teen willingly out of the school. Once Theresa had gone through the portal, she turned to see a figure in the shadows.

* * *

It was later than either of them had realized. The city itself had seemed asleep as they jogged through the park. The returned to the brownstone to see Theresa pull up with her car and quietly step up to the door. The pair hid in the bushes; curious as to what she had been doing out. As Theresa turned the door knob, it was pulled open.

"Jay!" She gasped, more caught by surprise than anything.

"I went to check on you and you weren't there." He stated. Theresa pushed herself through the door and closed it, subtly locking it behind her. She had some explaining to do. The two in the bushes turned to look at each other, with the same expression on their faces; curiosity.

"What was Theresa doing out?" Atlanta whispered. Archie shrugged but moved towards the front door. He was immediately pulled backwards by a fiery redhead tugging on his sweater. He landed on his butt beside her.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his sore behind.

"We can't just walk through the front door." She hissed at him. "We don't want to disturb them."

"Then how do you suggest we get in?" He challenged. She bit her lip for a moment before she snapped her fingers in realization.

"My window."

"Your window?" He looked at her sceptically.

"Yeah. I always leave it open a crack during the warmer months. We can pry it open and sneak through." Archie blinked a few times.

"Okay." He shrugged. This was the only way Atlanta was going to let him into the house so he would take it. The pair snuck around to the side of the house where they immediately spotted Atlanta's open window. Gingerly climbing up to it, they quickly pushed it open. Unfortunately, they both tried to get through at the same time and ended up tangling their feet and tripping head first onto Atlanta's floor. As a muffled thump resounded through the house, they stayed silent a moment, ensuring that they hadn't woken anyone. When they thought the coast was clear, they both quickly untangled themselves with a lot of giggles and headed towards the door. Archie was about to reach for the nob when a knock caused him to jump back.

"Atlanta, are you alright?" Atlanta's eyes bugged out for a moment, regaining herself.

"Uh yeah Theresa, I just… tripped over something hard." She turned pointedly to Archie who immediately opened his mouth to protest but a swift hand over his mouth and a stern look from the redhead kept him quiet.

"Alright." Theresa didn't sound as though she particularly believed her but she wasn't about to argue so she turned back to her own room. As soon as Theresa's shadow was gone from underneath the door, Atlanta pushed Archie slightly as she moved over to her bed and began removing her running shoes.

"What?" Archie hissed.

"Now you can't leave." She tossed her shoes across the room, nearly missing the purple-haired boy.

"Why not?" He ducked, narrowly missing the other shoe.

"Because if Theresa or anyone else sees you coming out of my room this late, they'll jump to conclusions."

"And they won't be leaping tomorrow morning?" He took a few steps to be hovering over her.

"Don't be silly." She barely noticed. "You'll just sneak out the window and come in the front in the morning." Archie rolled his eyes and sighed.

"And what am I supposed to do until then?" Atlanta was now slipping under her covers.

"Get over here so you can at least get _some_ sleep?" She made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. Archie stared at her incredulously.

"Wh-what?" Atlanta lifted the covers.

"Or you can sleep on the floor." She nodded towards said floor, completely covered with discarded homework and gym clothes. One look and Archie was shuddering.

"Okay." He quickly kicked off his sneakers and sat down on the bed. It felt cushiony – not what he would have expected of Atlanta.

"Well?" He immediately lay down, his head sinking into the pillow and turned to Atlanta. Her face was a lot closer than he had expected and he audibly gulped.

"Good night?" Was his voice always this shaky?

"Good night, Archie." Without another word, Atlanta rolled onto her side – away from the boy – leaving Archie to watch her for a moment before staring up at the ceiling for nearly an hour before drifting off to sleep.

_All of that had happened in the span of a few minutes. _He reflected before being taken in slumber._ What's going to happen in the morning?_

**A thought just occured to me. I'm wondering if I should have written the scene with Theresa explaining her vision to Jay. I wasn't planning on it but what do you guys think? Also, the myth above is a _version_ of the story. There are others but for the purpose of this story, let's stick with this one. **

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


	5. Morning Glory

**So this chapter is much shorter than the last and I apologize but life sucks and I've been unmotivated to write this story. If you're still reading, please Review so I at least know I'm not writing this for myself. Please and Thank you. 3**

**Discalimer: I do not own Class of the Titans or any of the characters involved.**

* * *

The morning came so peacefully that for a long moment, no one remembered the chaos that would surely ensue. Theresa had confessed her vision to Jay as well as its meaning and they had stayed up all night trying to figure out just what to do. When Neil came down stretching at seven o'clock followed by Herry and Odie an hour later, the couple were eager to call a team meeting. There was just one thing.

"Should someone go and wake up Archie and Atlanta?" Neil spoke through a mouthful of cereal. Most of the team were seated around the kitchen table, eating breakfast – having gotten changed out of their pyjamas the moment Jay uttered "team meeting".

"We _should_ get started as fast as possible." Jay placed his hand in Theresa's comfortingly.

"Are you going to tell us _what_ you're talking about?" Odie turned to them with a half-eaten piece of toast still in his hand.

"As soon as Archie and Atlanta wake up." The leader instructed. "Herry, you wanna go and get them?" The muscle shrugged but rose from his chair and made his way up the stairs. As soon as his footsteps disappeared, Jay leaned forward in his chair and the others followed, his hand still gently holding Theresa's on the table between them.

"Listen, I want everyone to be careful around Herry." He whispered. "Until we figure this out-" He turned to Neil's open mouth. "Which I will explain – just be cautious what you say and do around him alright?" The gang nodded simultaneously and not a moment too soon as Herry quickly tiptoed down the stairs with an amused smile on his face.

"Uh guys?" The table turned to face him. "You might want to take a look at this." Curiously, the group made their way up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, they could see Archie's door wide open and Atlanta's open a crack. Standing beside the red-head's door with a goofy smile on his face, Herry waited until the other four were standing in clear view before reaching over to push it open. Four snickers and amused chuckles escaped the heroes as they stared at the sight before them.

When Archie and Atlanta had fallen asleep, they were as far apart as possible on the small single bed. Now they had both managed to roll over with Atlanta cuddled into Archie's chest and the boy had his arm around her waist, his chin resting on top of her head. As if on cue, the couple hummed softly and adjusted to be just that little bit closer to each other.

"Huh." Odie smiled turning to others with similar expressions.

"We really _should_ wake them up." Theresa finally conceded smirking at her boyfriend.

"I suppose." He smirked, reaching into his jean pocket. "But first…" He snapped a single photo of the sleeping couple and saved for later, while no one protested. He finally took a single step into the room. The moment the floor creaked under his socked feet, both bodies shot up in the bed, fully alert. It took a moment for them to completely regain their surroundings and when they did, Archie shot off the bed to stand on his feet and Atlanta pulled at the sheets and scooted to the edge of the bed.

With stifled laughs, the rest of the heroes looked expectantly at the pair.

"Good morning." Neil smiled. "Have a long night?" Both faces turned beet red but neither spoke for a moment. Desperately hoping to change the subject, Atlanta cleared her throat.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" She tried to sound annoyed but blushing furiously and avoiding everyone's gaze wasn't as effective.

"We could ask Archie the same question." Herry smirked as the hero released an uncomfortable cough.

"I-I wasn't doing anything." He stammered unconvincingly, eliciting a scoff from the the teens in the doorway. Neil was about to comment when Jay interjected.

"We'll drop it for now because we actually do need to talk." Grasping the opportunity completely, Atlanta stood up from the bed – on the opposite side of Archie – very serious.

"What about?"

"We'll have a team meeting in ten minutes." Theresa answered for her boyfriend as the rest of the heroes turned to head down the stairs. "As soon as you two are changed of course." Everyone snickered as they left the pair in peace.

As everyone descended the stairs, Atlanta made her way to the other side of her bed and the moment Archie breathed a sigh of relief, she brought her hand up to smack him upside the head.

"Ah." He flinched away. "Again, what was that for?"

"You were supposed to be out of here in the morning."

"_You_ wanted me out of here in the morning. I wanted to leave last night but noooo… it would be less awkward in the morning." He mocked in annoyance. Scoffing exasperatedly, Atlanta raised her hands in surrender and made her way over to her closet. When Archie just stood there staring, she sharply turned to him.

"Are you going to go and get changed so we can have that meeting?" Shaking his head, Archie closed his eyes before making his way over the piles of clothes in her room and into the hallway. Before walking out, he looked over his shoulder.

"We still need to talk."

"About what?" She snapped – nonchalantly. Archie considered his options very carefully before temporarily dropping the subject to leave Atlanta alone to change.

As soon as Archie's door closed, Atlanta turned to lean against her closet door. Exhaling tiredly, she returned to her task of finding something suitable to wear to a team meeting.


	6. Plans

**This is the shortest chapter I've ever written and I mostly just needed to keep this story in my head. I apologize profusely for not updating sooner but my life is constantly on the go. With the spring, it should be easier for me to sit down and write a story but if not, I'm sorry... again. Like it said, this is a super short chapter but hopefully you guys can still make guesses about what's going on. Enjoy 3**

* * *

A young woman in a long grey wrap dress stood at the edge of a shimmering pool of water. The area around her was as dank as hell but she was the definition of an ancient beauty. In the pool, she saw the seven heroes gathered in the living room of the brownstone talking in serious tones. With a snarl, the woman dove her hand in to the water, obscuring the image until it returned to water. Without turning, she spoke to the black-suited man behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a seer among the heroes?"

"It didn't think it was important." The man's gruff voice responded. At his words, the woman turned around to face the man, the scar above his eye practically pulsing against his pale skin.

"You didn't think it was _important_, Cronus, that one of the heroes has the ability to foil our plan?"

"Not foil," He insisted, trying to calm the fuming woman with glowing purple eyes "assist. We can use her powers to our advantage and lead them into our trap that much sooner."

"But what if they catch on?"

"So what if they catch on? We can handle them." After a brief moment, the woman stood and smiled connivingly.

"Those children must have justice. And the only way to do that is to eliminate Harry and the others." He walked over to place a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Then that is exactly what we shall do."


	7. Filling the blanks

**I kept meaning to write this a while ago and it just didn't happen so I apologize to those who still are reading this. I'm finally getting my life back in order so my updates should be getting better. Enjoy 3**

* * *

"So that's why I've been a little… skittish around Henry lately." Theresa concluded, having finally told the others about her vision – with Jay sitting by her side for comfort the entire time. The heroes had taken similar places on the couch as they had the night before but they managed to all fit on the couches Herry, Atlanta and Archie on one couch, Jay, Theresa and Neil on the other while Oddie sat on the arm of the couch between them. "I didn't know what to make of the vision at first but now…"

"Now that Hera has confirmed our suspicions," Jay continued.

"Hercules might be in trouble." Herry suddenly stood from the couch with determination, causing Atlanta to practically jump into Archie's lap with a blush from the couple and a snicker from everyone else. Atlanta quickly scooted off of Archie's thigh and farther apart than before and cleared her throat in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"So we should probably go and talk to him." Archie suggested quickly.

"Right." Atlanta nodded her head.

Jay smirked for a second before he switched into leader mode and stood with Theresa. "The lovebirds are right" two pairs of eyes bulged at the nickname "we should go and talk to Hercules; see what he can tell us about Megara."

"I don't know what I can tell you guys." Hercules, clad in his usual white wife beater and stripped boxers, rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he and heroes sat under the statue of Zeus "I don't remember that night at all. I remember feeling dark and angry but I only remember having a headache and opening my eyes a day later to find my-" He paused for a moment but his demeanour didn't falter "my wife and children dead on the floor and everyone blaming me." The demi-god shook his head and continued. "I found out later what Hera had done to me and at the time I was very angry with her. But now I hold no grudge. After Meg and the kids' deaths I met a wonderful woman and we were very happy together."

"Didn't she kill you?" Archie asked in all honesty – sort of teasing – curiosity.

"Well she didn't mean to." Hercules stumbled slightly with his words but he gathered himself once again. "The point is; although I physically moved on, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Megara and I am very sorry for what happened to her." The ex-hero bowed his head in shame. It was clear to everyone that he was sincere in his sorrow and that he held nothing against the past. Theresa, in an act of pure comfort – reached out her hand to grab his.

Her eyes clouded over as she was filled with visions.

_A woman in a long gray dress with hair so soft and wavy, the gods would have thought it to be made of silk, opened her dark brown eyes and lifted her lips in a smile that turned her eyes cold. With a sense of sinful pleasure, she lifted and readied her bow and arrow – crafted so carefully, Hephaestus would have been proud – with the skill of an expert marksman. She took aim and released in a single heartbeat. Her eyes followed the arrow until it struck the heart of the Queen of the gods and she continued to strike the God of War and the Goddess of Love and Beauty. _

Theresa squeezed his hand so hard, even Hercules winced slightly as she came out of her vision in a panic. As her breathing slowed, her concerned boyfriend placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What did you see?" He asked calmly and quietly – very much _not_ what his head was screaming at him at the moment. Theresa blinked slowly for a few more moments before she looked up at Hercules.

"Your ex-wife, killing all of the gods." The entire room sat up in attention with wide-eyed, disbelieving expressions.

"That's impossible." Hercules suddenly growled. "My Megara would never hurt another soul."

"Did she have long brown hair and wear a grey dress?" His eyes widened in disbelief.

"She died in a grey wrap dress." He whispered, shaking his head. "I just don't understand why she would do this." He cried to the heavens – which, in reality, made no sense.

"Regardless of _why _she's doing this," Jay spoke as he stood "we need to protect the gods. Theresa" he looked to his girlfriend with a serious business-like expression "do you know when Megara is supposed to come?" Theresa thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"It was at the school and it was dark; that's all I know."

"Then we'll just have to spend the next few nights here until we stop her. We must protect the gods." With nods of agreeance, the heroes waited for further instruction. "I suggest we split off into pairs and guard the gods from all angles. Oddie and Neil, you take the West Wing; Archie and Atlanta, you take the Main Entrance; Theresa and I will take the East Wing. Herry, can you stay here with Hercules and learn as much as you can about Megara. There has to be a reason she is doing this all of a sudden.

"I can tell you why she's doing this now." The demi-god snorted. "Thursday will be the anniversary of her death." Herry nodded slowly. Apparently, there was a lot that he didn't know about his ancestors.

* * *

**In the next chapter, people are going to be having little heart to hearts. Stay tuned.**


	8. AN

**Dear Loving Readers,**

**I write to you with a heavy heart with information regarding my fictions. I regret to inform you that it may be a considerable amount of time before I can completely focus on them and as a result they may be neglected for the next few months. As I shall graduate in seven days and then put all of my effort into scribing my diplomas, I fear I shall not have a spare moments until late June. I sincerely wish that you wait for my return at which time I shall write in the fashion of a madwoman to bring to you, my readers, more fiction. I understand that this is a difficult time for everyone with the passing of our dear friend Captain Montgomery and the impending survival of Ms. Katherine Beckett - a survival which is guaranteed but shaky - but I must leave you in the hands of other writers to comfort you until I, myself, am recovered from this tragedy. Thank you for being so loyal up until this point and I pray that when I return, you shall be here and waiting. As a way to pass the hours of this long and dreary month, may I suggest, making speculations about what may happen in one of my fictions. I shall be posting this letter in all of my stories so I feel there is only a need to read this once but if it so pleases you, you may read this letter again and again.**

**Again, I offer my sincerest apologizes at my lack of time but my school work must - unfortunately - take priority in my life.**

**Regards,**

**C.J.E.**


	9. Sit downs and Stand ups

**Hello my lovely readers. I return from my very long hiatus with a short little chapter. Enough to get you through until my next update which will be a lot sooner than last time. I do apologize for being so late with this but life got in the way. Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CotT**

* * *

They had been sitting in the same position for twenty minutes but neither of them wanted to move or say anything – just sitting on the stairs in the Main Hall. Finally, Archie had had enough.

"Look 'Lanta I think we need to talk about what happened?"

"What happened when?" She pretended to be interested in the floor beneath them.

"What happened this morning…"

"Archie there is nothing to talk about." She barely looked up at him but he wasn't going to let her brush him off.

"No Atlanta there _is_ something to talk about but you're just too scared to do it." He rose to his feet and she joined him shortly afterwards.

"_I'm_ scared? Is that what you just said to me?" They were in each other's faces now.

"Yes that's exactly what I just said to you. You are so tough on the battle field but when it comes to talking about your feelings, you're just like everyone else."

"What feelings?"

"The feelings you have for me." He didn't _sound_ smug about it, he just seemed to be making a point.

"And what feelings would those be?"

"That you like me."

"Of course I like you; I have to like you. I have no choice but to like you Archie."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Oh and what _did_ you mean?" Before she could even process what was happening, his hand was around her neck and he was kissing her senseless. He massaged her lips gently but passionately and she didn't have the willpower to fight back.

Ha! Like she wanted to fight back.

Her hands were in his hair and clinging to his shoulders in an instant. They slowly pulled back but the moment they were far enough apart, she reached her hand up and slapped him across the face. He stared her in stunned silence for a moment before he say her face break out into a gorgeous smile.

"I like you too." His smile was smothered by another kiss. They would have continued their confession of… like had it not been for the sound of shattering glass coming from another room.

Switching back into hero mode, they headed back to the main room.


	10. History Repeating

**This one is a little longer but not by much; I have so many things on the go right now and that won't change for the next several months so I will try and make these chapters longer but I'm writing when I can. Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CotT**

* * *

They entered upon a shocking scene; one in which Hercules was crying in rage and throwing everything he could carry – which was a lot. Statues were flying against walls and crumbling to marble while mirrors and windows were shattering with benches and door frames. Archie and Atlanta manage to just miss a chunk of drywall flying at their heads as they entered the room.

"What's going on?" Archie asked, quickly manoeuvring around the remnants of the commons room to assist the other heroes in calming the demigod.

"I don't know." Herry groaned through his teeth as he held his mentor's waist. "We heard shouting and crashing and found him like this."

Hera, who had entered simultaneously with Archie and Atlanta, watched as the seven heroes finally managed to subdue Hercules as he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

None of them saw a puff of blue-grey smoke evaporate from the passed out strong man.

Jay and his team mates observed the man for a moment before turning to the others with concern. "What just happened to him?" They continued to glance between the demigod and the damage he caused, oblivious to Hera's far off look.

"Hmm..." Her musings broke the silence and brought attention to her. "I remember an incident like this with Hercules a long time ago."

"What happened?" Theresa took a single step forward from the gathered crowd, including several of the gods who had been woken by the commotion.

"It was a Fury." The group turned to look at Zeus as he entered the room to stand beside his wife. "Hercules had been infected with one of the Furies and in his fit of rage, killed his wife and children." Hera's face blanched as the memory flooded back and Theresa caught it.

"Lyssa; the spirit of madness."

"Yes," the king of the gods looked at her with surprise "how did you know?" Theresa fell silent; she didn't want to tell Zeus anything he didn't already know. Hera, sensing the girl's struggle – as well as her own guilt, bowed her head.

"I told her; they all know about what happened with Megara." Zeus nodded slowly.

"As long as you are all aware of the past, we can hopefully prevent it from happening." The heroes nodded.

"At least no one was hurt this time." Jay sighed glancing around at the damage. "Although we are definitely going to have to remodel this room."

"But what about Hercules?" Herry asked, fearing for the health of his mentor.

"How do we even lift the curse anyways?" Atlanta took a step forward to stand beside her friend. Theresa was still uncertain about everything and could use all the comfort she could get.

"Only the one who summoned the Fury can lift the curse." Hera informed, slowly returning to her stoic posture.

"I bet anything Cronus has something to do with this." Archie stood behind his girlfriend – sort of – fists raised.

Just as the others were about to respond, Persephone's voice could be heard down the hall. "Hera! Hera!" Upon bursting through the doors, she announced to the entire room.

"All of the Furies are missing!"


	11. Making Changes

**Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CotT**

* * *

Cronus flipped through the different images that appeared in his pool as though searching frantically through a book. "Where are they?" He bellowed. "I just had them." He had been tracking the children but just as they passed an old school building, he lost their signal and could no longer find them. "Where could they possibly have gone?" He suddenly turned on his heel, abandoning his search and approached the shadows of the cavern with a disgusted smirk. Chained to the crumbling, frozen walls of his home were two very pissed off Furies, dangling limply in their restraints have given up hope of escape days ago. "The three of you are linked are you not?" Rather than speak, they glanced at each other before glaring daggers at their captor. "Yes that's what I thought." He sighed before waving his hands, instantly releasing them from their binds. "Go and find your sister but remember, I'll be watching you." He warned as the pair swiftly disappeared in a puff of grey/blue mist. Now alone, Cronus returned to the pool. "Where are you hiding Jay?"

"It has to be Cronus, who else?" Atlanta shrugged as the heroes made their way to Herry's truck. There was nothing they could do at the moment so they decided it was better to just head home.

"We don't know that for sure, Atlanta" Jay reminded "It could be some outside force that we don't know of."

"And that's somehow better than Cronus?" Oddie climbed into the back seat beside Neil and Theresa.

"I'm just saying, we have to keep an open mind."

"Like you ever kept an open mind Jason." They all turned as Theresa grumbled against the window.

"What did you call me?" Jason turned completely in his seat with nothing but confusion and concern in his eyes.

"Uh…" Theresa's eyes widened and she shook her head, expelling whatever thoughts had been floating around in her head. "Jay?" The other heroes exchanged worried glances before looking to their leader for advice.

"Maybe I should take Theresa home." Jay suggested as Herry unbuckled his seat for Jay to slip over. The rest of the team piled out of the car and Jay unrolled the passenger window to give his final instructions. "You guys head back inside and get some extra training in. Whatever is going on is obviously closer than we imagined." He cautioned a glance back at Theresa who was still in a state of shock. "Much too close for my liking." The rest nodded grimly.

"She'll be okay Jay." Atlanta offered as he rolled up the window and took off in the direction of their home. "I hope." She whispered as the others turned back towards the school. They could do nothing _but_ hope at this point.


	12. Farewell

**Friends, Lovers, Random Homeless Men reading this over a businessman's shoulder on the subway, I come to you for the last time. **

**I fear my life has become too unpredicatable for me to commit to so many FanFictions on top of my real life duties. I have sadly come to the conclusion that this particular story must come to an end. Trust me I am sad to see it go but it is for the best, I assure you. If it is killing you, not knowing how this story ends you can probably PM and I'll tell you but that is all. I am so deeply sorry everyone and I hope to see you in another lifetime - maybe in the Castle Fic World where I currently reside - but until then.**

**Adieu. **


End file.
